The present invention relates to a headlight for a motor vehicle.
The invention particularly relates to improvement of the headlight described in German Patent Application 35 19 611. This headlight has a gas discharge lamp as a light source, a reflector for collecting and directing the light from the light source and a light window covering the light outlet opening of the headlight.
In the headlight of German Patent Application 35 19 611 the light source is mounted in the reflector. The gas discharge lamp is supplied by a control unit with the high voltage required for its operation. The light outlet opening of the headlight is covered with a light window. The gas discharge lamp produces visible light and also UV light with high intensity. This UV radiation is harmful to human health and can damage plastic and glass. In the known headlight no protective features are provided to prevent action of UV light on the headlight components or emission of UV light from the headlight.